


Need a ride Princess?

by aj18



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:56:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aj18/pseuds/aj18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy is in a "gang" he is a bad boy who loves to race cars along with her little sister and his friends which he calls family. Until one day he was breaking into a garage of a rival gang that's when he saw her , the most beautiful girl in the world Clarke. He needed to find out who she was but he needed to do it soon because cops were following him. </p><p> </p><p>I watched Furious 7 , over the weekend so I got some of the ideas from that movie for this story. Hope yall enjoy it. RIP Paul Walker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bellamy woke up early that morning , he needed to check on his baby sister Octavia. The party that they threw last night was amazing. he didnt even remember ever falling asleep on his bed. He tried to wake up when he realized someone else was sleeping with him , he was about to pull out his gun when he noticed it was one of the girls he slept with  last night. He swore that she had a better ass than that. Who cares he got some that's all it mattered. But he needed her to get out of his room soon. He didnt like the girls staying in his room for long. 

_"Hey you need to get up and leave."_

_"Aw come on baby , you didnt have fun with me last night?"_

Shit he didnt realize who he brought to his room, that bitch of Lexa , she wont forget about this , atleast not for a while. 

_"Get the fuck out of my room Lexa, I dont need your shit this early in the morning,  I have things to do and one of them is kicking you out of my fucking house."_

They both started yelling to the point were it woke up Raven, which her room was next to Bellamy. Shit she thought , why did he bring that bitch to his room again does that boy never learn his lesson?

_"Is that Lexa again babe? "_

It was Finn, her boyfriend since they were kids. Before Bellamy found them they were living house to house sometimes on the streets if they coulndt find a place to stay. And because of that she was very overprocted for her boss . Because of him her and Finn had a place over the heard food in their belly's and a family. 

_"Yeah it is, I am going to take care out of Boss' room and kick her out. No one needs to wake up early after last night . We need peace at least for a litle bit. "_

_"Just make sure she doesnt mess up that beautiful face baby."_

Raven just smiled at him and kissed him. She changed quickly found some clothes on the floor and headed to Bellamy's room. The screams were getting louder which was annoying her. She didnt even to knock to his room because it was already open. 

_"Damn it Lexa, how many times do I have to fucking tell you , I just like fuck you once in a while that does that not make this a relationship. You know I dont do this shit."_

_"Hey Boss, do you need some help?"_

_"Yes please Raven , get this chick out of my room."_

What Raven liked about Bellamy was that it didnt matter how crazy the girls got , he would never call them a bitch , and he never rised a hand on a girl either, even though half of the time he was getting punch by one. 

Raven grabed Lexa and started taking her downstairs. Bellamy might be a gentleman but Raven wasnt so much . She was holding Lexa by her hair and kicking her out of their home. 

_"Fuck you Bellamy , I swear this is the last time that you do this to me."_

_"Yeah yeah bitch that's what you said to him last time , Just let it go Lexa he will never want to be with you. All you are to him is a easy target to have sex with when he gets lonely. "_

_"Fuck you too Raven . "_

_"No thank you I have Finn for that."  
_

And with that Lexa was out of their house, half naked but that wasnt Raven's problem . If the crazy bitch woulndt have gone crazy on Bellamy she would have had time to change she thought but not her problem. 

_"Was that Lexa again?"_

It was Octavia, Bellamy's little sister, the only good thing and holy thing in this house. Which was also her resposibility. She was a petite little girl who just turned 18 last night. Hence all the beer bottles on the floor. Raven was always a little bit jealous of her , not only because of her look with her beautiful olive skin , long hair and green/hazel eyes. She had her brother who would always make sure she was safe no matter what. Raven didnt have that until she met Finn. But it took a while though that's what she was mostly jealous of. 

_"Yeah , your brother made the mistake of sleeping with her again. Shouldnt you be sleeing O, its eight in the morning."_

_"I couldnt sleep with their yelling so I'm making breakfast , I'll wake yall up once its ready."_

_"Oh god your an angel."_ Raven said while walking upstairs back to her bed with Finn. 

Octavia finished getting the table ready for her family , it was only 9: 30 in the morning but she knew after last nights partying they still were sleeping , well to bad she though she was going to wake them up. she found bull horn on the table and headed to the living room were Monty and Jasper were sleeping. Jasper forgot to take off his damb googles again that boy never took off his googles. He is a skinny little guy with brown hair and tall. Before he meet Maya , Jasper was all over Octavia, she was glad that he found her she is a sweet girl and smart girl sleeping upstairs in actual bed not in a couch. Monty was on the floor with his ass up like always . She wasnt sure what kind of Asian monty was , he knew Chinese, Korean and Japanas . He has said it himself he isnt even sure what he was but he just knew he was Asian.

They were Octavia's first victims. She just didnt know how she was going to approach this. She though why not betweetn them. She place the bull horn in the middle of the boys and pressed the bottom. 

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"_

The boys screamed , she knew she had to move quickly which that everyone should be waking up soon. She headed to Jasper and Maya's room second poor Maya she was sound asleep to bad it was time to wake up . Then she hit Miller next . She didnt realize that he had three girls with him. She never understood how Miller was able to do that . Yeah he was good looking being mixed but come one three girls . She thought was rediculus . Well all four of them are going to wake up she thought. She pressed the horn and of the girls hit her head against another girls head. She thought that was funniest thing ever. Next was Raven and Finn. She has learned from previous attempts on waking them up not to enter their room or Raven would have killed her. So she just opened their door and pressed the buttom for a quick second. 

_"Damn it O , tha'ts not how you wake up someone for breakfast."_

She could hear Raven yelling behind her while she walked to her brothers room. She entered his room, She was glad that Raven kicked out Lexa out of the house . She was about to press the botton near her brother's head when he grabbed it and threw it away. 

" _Damn it Bellamy your no fun."_

_"Neither are you , is everyone up for breasfast?"_

_"Yes sir."_

_"Okay ill be downstairs."_

Everyone slowly but surely were getting up and heading downstairs for breakfast. Her family she thought was amazing. Even though Bellamy was her only blood relative she saw everyone as family. 

Monty took a bite out of toast first , he broke one of their rules. 

_"Monty your saying grace for taking the first bite. "_

Damn he thought but oh well its the house rules. 

He did a quick prayer , thanking God for giving them another day and thanking Octavia for cooking this dilicious food. 

Once breaskfast was over Bellamy walked outside of the house to the garage to work on his car. It was his father car before he left when Octavia was born. He loved his 1970 Dodge Charger it was the only car he would spend time working on. 

_"Bellamy , we got a job to do tonight. Do you want Raven to stay with Octavia or to go with us ? "_

Miller was outside of the garage, he never came in , he knew it was Bellamy space not his. 

_"Let Raven stay with Octavia and Maya just in case shit hits the fan the girls can go to Miamii we have family their John would protect them no matter what . We need Finn, Monty and Jasper though to go with us so Jasper and Finn need to say bye to their girls. Tell them they need to in black by midnight understood. "_

_"Yes Boss man see you tonight ."_

Bellamy didnt want to be stealing anymore but it was the only way he could provide for his family he has been in jail to many times to be able to get a decent job that did not had to do with anything about cars. He looked at his house , his house that he grew up in . A house that he saw his father for the last time and saw his mother killed at. But he could never let himself leave the house that brought him only hurt but for his little sister it was home and amazing home. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the time were Bellamy first meet Clarke, I know that Wells had nothing to do with the grounders but I did want him to be a bad guy so i hope yalldont hate me for this

It was almost midnight and Bellamy was leaving his room. He stopped at his litle sisters room. 

_"Hey Bell, your going out tonight?"_

_"Yes I am , if anything happens to me you need to go to John's place "  
_

_"Yeah I know Raven has already told me where I need to go , I just wished you didnt have to do this."_

_"I know I am sorry but I must ."_

Bellamy gave her little sister a hug. It was different from their usual hugs. These hugs felt dresprate like he would never see her again. Which it might happen she thought. The things her brother does are not legal but it brings food to the table and it was she was used to. 

Bellamy walked downstairs and saw the boys ready for their orders. 

_"Okay guys we need to get the items that Wells and his boys the grounders have parts and money that we need to grab before it leaves for Japan."_

_"God it Boss."_

They al said in harmony .

Bellamy got into his 1970 black Dodge Challanger , Miller had his 1969 Chevrolet Camaro Yenko SYC , Finn had his and Ravens 2008 Subaru Impreza WRX STI. Monty had his 1972 Ford Gran Torino Sport and of course Jasper had hi s2001 BMW MS. Which is stolen of course. Before they left Bellamy told them the plan .  Monty and Jasper were the look out for the cops . Whiel FInn and Miller were his muscles they had the guns just in case anything went down. 

They arrived in Wells territory , so far no one was out . I guess it was a good thing that he was celebrating his brithday tonight thats why he wasnt checking out his garage. What kind of man does not keep his garage close to his home . Shit could go down Bellamy thought. 

He thought it was best if went alone . He didnt want to cause my trouble. Jasper couldnt go back to jail he didnt seem the same when came out of . He could handle himself when his in their.

He notice their was a window open and he jumped up and climped into the the garage. He radio the Finn. 

_"Hey I am in the garage in right now . I am going to start looking for the stuff."_

_"Got it Boss."_

Bellamy was tryign his best not to make nay noise but he notice no one else was here. Fuck it he thought nothing could go wrong . He was looking for the parts which were going for close to twenty thousand dollars . That would last him a little bit until his next job. He almost lost hope but he found the boxed. A total of five boxed. He felt good about that. If he could sell these items he would be able to be good for a really long time . 

_"Hey Finn I need someone to come near the window their are five boxeds that we are taking. I dont know where the moey is but we should be fine with items. "_

_"Got it boss. "_

Finn ran to the open window and grabbed the first box and headed to his car everything was until the last box , Jasper radio in. 

_"Hey guys we got cops on our way they arent leaving you need to get out of their soon."_

Bellamy threw the last box to Finn. 

_" I need you guys to get out of here like now. Dont worry about me make sure they dont follow you back home."_

Bellamy yelled to Finn. The thing was how was he going to get out of their. He had a feeling that the doors had alarms even though if they didnt trigger the alarms . THe cops would thing it was weird a garage door was opening at one inthe morning. He looked out the window his team was gone .He jumped out of the window and ran to his car. He tried to drive as normal as he could. 

He was safe at first until a rookie cop noticed him. Damn those rookie cops they think they are bad ass by trying to bring someone down big. Well thats what they think they are big time. THe cop yellyed saying hault. He raced trying to get away from the cops . He knew if he got arrest in Wells territory. He will for sure not make it to jail before they would killled him. he was turning and making cirlces in the city of LA . But then he saw his prayers answered . A garage parking if he enters their and parks his car he should be fine he just had to walk home. He found a spot to save his car and ditched his black shirt and get the white one he had in his car. He was walking slowly to the cornor store. And thats when the and the cops saw him and he ran . He ran as fast as he could but he knew he couldnt out chase a car he needed to find some other way to get out. Thats he saw the car there and jumped in it . He tried to head home but their was thing he didnt realize he had somoene else in the car. He had a small blonde girl in the car . Clarke ,


	3. Chpater 3

_"What the hell , what are you doing in this car?"_

Bellamy was staring at this girl that was hiding , he didnt understand how she got inside but he needed to move fast if he didnt want the cops to follow them. He needed to get out but who couldnt kick out the girl. She looked like his sisters age, a girl  like this shouldnt be in this situation. 

_" I heard the cops coming this way I didnt want to get picked up so I sneaked into this car."_

_"And why would you get picked up , you werent doing anything wrong or where you?"_

Bellamy checked this girl out , she looked innocent but her eyes told another story . Her eyes are beutiful ocean blue eyes but they were also dark , sad in a way. He needed to get her out of here to make sure she didnt get picked up . She wouldnt last locked up for that long. 

_"What were you doing?"_

_"Hey I asked the question princess . What are you doing in the grounders territory?"_

_"I was trying to find something ,Well's has something of mine."_

_"And what does he have ?"_

_"He has my fathers killer."_

Bellamy now really saw who this girl was . She was ready to kill Well's but why would Wells have killed her father , its not like he needed money , Well's powerful and rich thanks to his father everything was handed down to him from his father but before Bellamy could question her some more he heard the sirens. 

The car he choose was a shitty car it wouldnt be able to go fast at all. He needed to think quickly. But before he was able to move , Clarked jumped in the passanger side and started taking of her shirt and his shirt. 

_"Hey princess I dont think this is the time or place to being doing this."_

_"Well you choose a shity car to drive, you think you be able to get away in this car , it doesnt even go that fast we are in a soccer mom car. "_

Bellamy was impressed that she knew so much . 

_"Alright princess whats your plan then? "_

_"Well he are a young couple who wanted some alone time and we got caught by the cops, whats the worst is going to happened give us a warning. But I am guessing that they already saw your face so keep your face on my neck like your ready to mark me."_

_"Or I can"_

Bellamy smirked at Clarke which only annoyed her more and just shoved his head on her neck. 

She was right though the cops came to the car and tap at the window. Clarke smiled and pushed the button down to bring the window down. 

_"Hello officer , is their a problem?"_

_"We were chassing someone and we thought he came in here."_

_"Oh no officer its just me and my boyfriend , it's our first time doing it ."_

She sounded so sweet and innocent , Bellamy thought he could use a girl like this when it came to situations like this or he could just use her for himself in bed for a night. With that thought he was getting hard , he was glad she wasnt able to feel it through his jeans, well just not yet. 

_"This isnt a safe area young lady , your boyfriend and you need to leave and find another place if its yall's first time."_

_"Yes officer what ever you say . "_

And with that he was gone. 

_"Im impress princess your a good actress. "_

_"Why thank you but we should really get going or his going to come back for us ."_

Bellamy hot wired the car and started leaving bak to his place . He had to call his family to let them know he got out safe. 

_"Hey Miller it's me ."_

_"What the hell Boss where on earth did you go , its freaking five int he morning . Octavia is freaking out on us . "_

_"Pass her to me ."_

_"BELLAMY BLAKE WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKIN NOT LEAVING WITH THEM YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN ARRESTED."_

Clarke could hear a girls voice over the phone . So he had someone waiting for him which made her a little jealous. He doesnt understand why . Why would she be jealuos over this guy he was an ass but a good looking ass though. He was tall dark and handsome though . His curly hair was short and messy , his eyes are a beutiful dark brown and his face had adorable freakles every where and his body . Wow this guy worked out or what she thought . He has muscles on top of muscles she wanted to touch his biceps and feel how strong he was but she tried not to . 

_"Calm down O , I just need to drop someone off before I head back home. "_

_"Yeah I love you too , you need to go to bed though its five in the morning you work tomorrow."_

To Clarke that didnt sound like someone who was speaking to the love of his life it sounded more like an order . Like mom is telling you that you need to go brush your teeth and go to bed. So maybe she did have a chance with him . What was she thinking no she had bigger plans he needed to get the killer of her father out and figure out were Lincoln is at also. He has gone to deep into Well's shit . 

_"Who was that ?"_

_"Are you getting jealous princess ?"  
_

_"Hell no , I was just wondering , I'm curious . "_

_"My little sister, so were do you live ?"_

_"Um thats the problem , I wasnt turley honest with you . I also was looking for my friend Lincoln he got into some shit witht the grounders and I cant find him . We live together so I'm afraid to go back to my place . "_

_"Do you want to go back and get some clothes , you can stay with me . My house is a little crowded but I can find some room for you."_

_"Why would you do that for me ? You dont even know me ."_

_"No your right I dotn know you but you are looking out for you friend arent you ?"_

_"Yeah I am , his like family ."_

_"That's all i needed to hear. "_

Clarke told him were she lived, and they headed that way . Before they got out of their car Bellamy took out his gun just in case anything happened. 

She looked at him and laughed. 

_"What ? you never know when shit might go down princess. "_

_"I know."_

Clarke pulled out her gun too. They headed to her aprtment everything seemed fine . She grabbed all of her clothes that would fit in her two bags. And got a bag for Lincoln with some of his items . She had to hide his badge even though he wasnt a cop anymore he knew he missed that life but he got in so deep with Well's that their was no way of getting out . It was leaving his badge behind or being six feet underground with it. 

_"Ready , so were are we going? "_

_"My place , you will meet my family."_

His family , she thought it was a little weird how only one person freaked out because he was gone for so long which was his little sister , were the other people not blood related ? Well she was going to find out sooner or later. 


	4. Chapter 4

Clark thought it was a little weird that a stranger would help her out . 

_"I'm I really going to meet your family? Or your just going to go ahead and kill me ?  Because if your going to kill me I think I can make it on my own in LA"_

Clarke was staring at him , she knew that he wouldnt kill her something inside of her was telling her to trust him. She hadnt had that feeling in a really long time not since her father was alive. 

_"Do you not trust me princess?"_

_"Well how could I trust you ? I dont kow even know your full name or what you do or why you were in the Grounders territory."_

She had a point he thought how could she trust him. He was in the Grounders territory , Well's territory but yet again so was she but she told him the reason why she was their or unless that wasnt her real reason. 

_"My name is Bellamy Blake , I'm a mechanic , I have been arrested mutiple times because of racing,"_

_"So your a racer huh? "_

_"Yeah I am , you got a problem with that princess?"_

_"No I dont , I actually like to race also ."_

_"Oh really princess and where was your bad ass you drive becuase last time I check you were in here with me."_

" _I'm letting a friend borrow it, he needs it more than I do ."_

_"Is my family going to die because of your friend and your father's killer?"_

He wasnt staring at her, he was staring down the road. It seemed like he was more worried about his family than himself. She really didnt know if his family could die or not. But she didnt want to lie to him , she wanted to tell him the trust that she wasnt sure . But she couldnt tell him the whole truth because if she did Lincoln would die and she couldnt let that happen. She cared about him, he was like a brother no he is a brother to her.  _  
_

_"To tell you the turth , I dont know if they would die or not. Well's a scary man you dont want to mess with him."_

_"Okay for the truth , good thing my family knows how to protect themselves. By the way why do you have a gun ? Do you even know how to use that thing?"_

_"Yes I do . Do you know how to use one ? I could actually show you a few pointers if you like?"_

She laughed , he liked her laugh. It sounded sweet and innocent . But how innocent how could this girl be ? She is a racer with a gun. Not all racers have guns unless they are into some deep shit. He needed to figure out what she was into . Maybe he could get her out of it ? 

He shook his head what the hell was he thinking ? Get her out if it ? He doesnt even know who this girl is . He shoould be more worried about getting Octavia out of this shit not some random chick he meet while trying to get away from the police. 

He parked the car a mile away from his house and turned around and stared at her. 

_"What's your full name ?"_

_"Clarke Griffin."_

_"Why were you in Well's territory ? Are you one of his chicks?"_

_"Ew you have to joking me right , I would never be one of his chicks do you know what those girls do ? Hell no I would not be into that."_

_"I know what they do , they drug up the girls and make them work. I have one of his old girls at my place. I was able to get her out of it."_

_"How where you able to do that ?"_

_"Dont worry about it , you didnt answer my question. Is it really true that your there to find your fathers killer and if so who is it ?"_

Clarke looked at him , truely looked at him. he seemed so tired , he didnt seem that old but his eyes tell a different story. She wanted to tell him the trust but she dicieded to only tell him the part that Lincoln said it was okay telling. 

_"My father's killer is my mom. My mom is Well's doctor. She is the reason the girls , the girl you have at your house are druged up. I want to end her laugh because causes alot of sufering and I want that to stop."_

Bellamy wanted to push more about her mom but he knew this wanst the time or the place. He never thought he would find someone more screwed up than him. His mom is Well's doctor the reason why Maya was in that place for six months. The reason why she wears a jacket during the summer to hide her tracks. But he was glad that she told him the truth . He was able to trust her. Take her to his family. 

_"Okay thank you for that . I'm sorry about it . "_

_"Your welcome."_

_"Arlight lets go to my house. Just to give you a warning my family is a little bit out their. They probably would hate you first but if Octavia likes you then everyone will. Just thought I would give you that warning."_

_"Thank you "_

How long did Bellamy thought she was going to be their Clarke thought. She didnt even know herself how long she was going to be their. But yet again she didnt have any were else to go . Bellamy turned on the car and headed to his place. 


	5. Chatper 5

Clarke was nervous when she arrived at Bellamy's house. She didnt know why she was so nervous its not like she cared about this guy or cared about what his family thought about her. But still she could not get the feeling out of her. She tried to shake her hands but that didnt work. 

Bellamy opened the door for her , he didnt know why he did that , he usually never does this for girls except for Octavia.This girl that he barely knows is already changing , he doesnt know if he likes it. 

_"Alright so you could stay with my sister in her room, with Maya and Jasper in their room or in the basement with Monty. They are extra beds in each of those rooms. "_

_"Whatever is more comfortable for them I dont mind where I am at."_

He nooded his head and they headed to the door. 

Clarke could hear loud music and laughter coming from inside the house . They entered the house and everything became quite all of the sudden. 

_"Boss, who is this girl."_

A girl spoke , very pretty girl she has strong face, dark eyes, long dark hair and olive skin tone. Next to her was a young man with black long hair to his ears, dark eyes and medium built. He was also handsome but not as handsome as Bellamy. 

_"Her name is Clarke Griffin. She will be staying with us for a while .She cant go home its not safe for her. "_

_"Can you trust this girl Boss?"_

_"She saved me from the cops Raven. So yeah I trust her so should yall. "_

_"Well if my big brother says he can trust you then we will trust you . "_

A young girl passed Raven , she sounded like the girl on the phone so she was guessing it was his sister.

" _Clarke this is my sister Octavia, that is Raven next to her is Finn her boyfriend. The one who is sitting down in the couch is Miller and Jasper . Monty is the one sitting on the floor watch out for him he will try to take your money with bets so try to win them if you do bet with him. "_

_"Hey come Boss man I'm not like that."_

Bellamy laughed at him . She could tell Bellamy really cared about them , cared about his family . 

_"Hey where is Maya ?'_

_"I'm here Bellamy , sorry I was making dinner."_

_"Well good your here too , Maya this is Clarke she will be staying with us for a while."_

Maya smiled at her but like Raven she seemed hesitant. Clarke felt a little awakard being around them , she didnt know what to do but stand their until Ocatvia grabed some of her bags. 

_"Follow me upstairs you can stay with me if you like. "_

_"Thank you "_

Clarke followed Octavia upstairs , they past a couple of rooms until they reach the last one in the hall. 

_"My brother really trust you enough to bring you around us."_

_"Yeah I guess it helps that I saved his ass from the cops."_

_"Why were you in the Grounders territory?"_

Clarke disliked how she had to keep on lying to Bellamy's family but she had to keep Lincoln safe their was no way in hell he was going to die for trusting people that she didnt know. So Clarke told her the lie that she told Bellamy , even though is was some what true it wasnt the real story. Octavia just looked at her and nodd her head and didnt ask anymore questions. Which she was thankful for. 

_"Are you hungry Clarke?"_

_"Yeah I guess I am ."_

_"Well then come downstairs and have dinner with us . But fair warning to take a bite until we say grace. "  
_

_"Yall say grace?"_

_"Yeah we do , even though we steal , race and get arrested we still belive in God."_

Clarke hasnt thought about God since her father was taken away from her. She hasnt spoken to him since then. She smiled at the thought that this family even though its a screwed up one who steals, race and doesnt realy have any blood relatives except for Bellamy and Octavia still are put together by their religion. 

The girls went downstairs and had dinner , Octavia was right they said grace , they all stayed together even though they finished eating they stayed together as a family . After a while everyone started to talk to Clarke as if she was always part of the family . Which made Clarke feel guitly because she has been lying to them since the start. She had a voice in her head saying that she could trust them that she had to tell Bellamy the truth to get Lincoln out of Well's crasp. Every day that he is in their deep undercover with no help is a day closer to his death. Tha's what she worried about the most. She needed Bellamy's help to get him out but how she thought. 


	6. Chatper 6

Clarke thought it was a little strange that in this moment everything looked perfect and how quickly they accepted her but something was telling her something was going to happen. And usually when she had this feeling she was right that something bad was going to happen. She tried to push the feeling away but it wasn't happening. 

_"Princess? Are you okay . You look a little pale."_

She sat next to Bellamy and his face seemed concern.

_"No, not really . I feel like something bad is about to happened."_

Dammit she did it again. She didn't lie to him she told him the trust . Why on earth was she doing that? Why was she telling him the truth? She hated him for that.

_"What do you think is going to happen Princess?"_

Dammit now everyone was looking at her like she was crazy or something she didn't have time to be giving a shit about these people. Her goal was to get Lincoln out of that place. But she didn't know how though. She didn't have the gun power or a team to get his friend out of that place. She didn't want to use Bellamy and his family or it. It's not their problem that Lincoln is in there its her problem. He went in their to figure out who killed her father. It's her fault that they kicked him out of the Police because he was going in too deep.

_" I don't know , I just feel like something is going to go down."_

Bellamy looks at her and grabs his gun.

_"Clarke do you know something is about to happen yes or no tell me the truth."_

Bellamy started pointing his gun towards Clarke. Dammit she thought she should have kept her mouth shut why did she always had to open her mouth when it came to being in danger.

_"Bellamy , dammit put your gun down, she has a feeling like when you have a feeling when I'm in trouble that doesn't mean that she knows anything."_

Octavia stood up in front of Clarke blocking her from Bellamy. She thought this girl was stupid she doesn't even know her that well and she is protecting her from her brother.

_"O, I brought this girl here what if I brought danger to our house ?"_

_"But you didn't big brother look at this girl she is tired , she is hungry she wont bring any danger into this house let her stay she needs a family ."_

_" I can leave , I don't need people to think that I bring trouble. I just always had this sixth sense when some shit was going to go down. That's all but I'll leave Bellamy if you want me to."_

Clarke was about to move Octavia to get her out of her way when Raven stepped in her way. Raven was staring really close to Clarke to the point were Clarke could feel Ravens breath on her. She was to afraid to move it was so many people against her she didn't want to make a mistake.

Clarke felt that Raven was staring into her soul she didn't know what to do and that's when Raven grabbed her.

_"Are you lying to Bellamy about you being in Well's territory?"_

_"No I'm not I am was truly looking for my fathers killer and know she is there. She is the reason why the girls are getting drugged and why Well's men look like crazy savages ready to kill on command."_

Raven was staring at her for what felt like hours but in reality it was truly only ten seconds.

Raven looks at Bellamy and shakes her head.

_"She is telling the truth Bellamy , She does have a sixth sense on when danger is coming but that's about it. She is a girl who has seen a lot because of her fathers death. But their is something else she is protecting someone. I don't know if its her fathers killer or someone in the gang but she is good though."_

Clarke felt a little weird when Raven let go of her she wasn't sure if it was because Raven stopped the blood flow of her arm.

_"Okay Clarke your good you can stay if you want sorry about scaring you. I'll do anything to protect my family . They mean the world to me. You can be part of these family if you like."_

Clarke was about to say something but that's when she felt her sixth sense coming. She heard tires squeal in front of Bellamy's house and that's when the shots fired. Thank goodness everyone ducked down when the heard the tires.

Bellamy took a hold of her sister and Clarke and threw them against the floor. Raven and Finn headed to the window and started shooting.

It was crazy how everyone grabbed a gun and started shooting. She left her gun under her bed at Octavia's room. Her only option was to keep Octavia safe if anything happened her Bellamy would kill her.

After a couple of rounds from both sides it stopped. And the cars from the outside left.

_"Is everyone okay ?"_

Bellamy yelled from the living room.

_"I think I been shot."_

Jasper was standing in the kitchen holding his stomach , he removed his hand out of the way and Clarke saw the blood coming out of him. He was shot and with that he fell to the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

_"Bellamy! Jasper has been shot we need to take him to the hospital!"_

Clarke yelled at Bellamy while she was trying to stop the bleeding with a towel hat Octavia gave her.

_"Sorry Princess but the Grounders are not going to let us get out of this house with out us all dying. Can you fix him right now?"_

Clarke looked down at Jasper , he looked to scared. He had so much blood on him this was her fault that he got shot. She knew a little bit about medicine because of her mom but she just hoped she could remember what her mom thought her.

_"Can stop the bleeding but we will still need to take him to the hospital though. Maya I need warm water, clean towels, sewing kit, alcohol, and tweezers. "_

Maya and Octavia ran upstairs and grabbed what Clarke asked for. Monty helped Clarke put Jasper on top of the dining table. Clarke ripped open Jaspers shirt.

_"Monty do you have any Vodka ? "_

_"Of course we do."_

Monty opened the refrigerator and took out three bottles of Vodka. Clarke took a big gulp and started washing her hands with it.

_"Jasper I know it hurts but I need you to take a big huge gulp of these. It will help you with the pain. "_

Jasper shook his head and took five gulps of Vodka.

_"Okay Jasper this is going to sting a little bite onto this towel for me please."_

Clarke poured Vodka over Jaspers wound which made him jump, Monty had to hold him down so he wouldn't fall. Maya and Octavia finally came back with the stuff that Clarke asked for. Clarke carefully pulled out the bullet out of Jasper stomach , he was lucky that it didn't go deeper into his stomach it was at the surface which made Clarke hopeful that he will survive. Clarke put pressure onto his wound trying to make the bleeding stop. Right when she felt like the wound wouldn't bleed so much she started to work on trying to sow him up. She tried not to go to slowly because he was in a lot of pain. When she was finally done she cleaned up his wound and bandage him up.

 _"Okay done, he should be fine for right now but he should still go to the hospital to make sure everything will be okay."_ Clarke looked at Octavia.

_"We can't take him to the hospital right now , cant you see people are trying to kill us Clarke."_

Clarke had to get out of there she had to leave this family behind because if not someone might die because of her. She can't let that happen. Her only worry should be Lincoln.

Clarke notice everything has been quite for a while.

_"Bellamy is everything okay ? Are they still there ? "_

Bellamy walked into the kitchen. He didn't even looked afraid, Clarke thought. These family has been through so much already to the point were this young man is not afraid of bullets. Who is he , she thought."

_"They just left, I think we injured a couple of them , How is Jasper doing?"_

_"I think his going to be okay , we have to worry about infection but I tried my best but only time will tell. He was lucky that the bullet didn't go any deeper. "_

_"Good, Monty take him upstairs he needs to rest."_

_"Bellamy no he needs to go to a hospital."_

_"He is not going to a hospital , they will know what happened to him and they will arrest us."_

She knew that Bellamy was right , if Jasper goes to the hospital they will know that he was shot and they would start asking questions. Everyone started cleaning up the mess. Clarke couldn't believe that everyone was acting like what just happened wasn't a big deal, that what happened to them was just another day in their lives.

_"I think I need to get going Bellamy ."_

_"What do you mean Princess ? Where are you going?"_

_"What happened here was my fault , they probably saw you picking me up from their territory."_

_"It's not your fault Clarke, we stole some items from their shop so its not your fault got it."_

_"What did you steal from them?"_

_"Don't worry about it , the less you know the better."_

_"I don't know Bellamy."_

Bellamy took Clarke outside.

_"Look at me Clarke , stay you need us and we need you. Hell we never had a doctor in the family."_

_"Really that's the best line you can come up with?"_

_"Hey it's working isn't it ?"_

_"Are you sure ?"_

_"Yes I am sure don't worry about it. Plus I don't think anyone would be okay with you leaving. I think the girls have gotten used to you and that even includes Raven."_

_"Jasper is sleeping."_ Raven walked outside to make sure everything was okay _"The grounders are gone too they left , we shot two of their people. We need to move as soon as we can they will come back Bellamy."_

_"I'm going to go and check on Jasper to make sure that he doesn't have a fever."_

Clarke stepped back inside the house.

_"Something is up with that girl Bellamy , can't you see it ?"_

_"What are you talking about Raven ?"_

_"I don't know something about her is off, I am glad that you brought her because she saved Jasper's life but still I don't know if I trust her just yet."_

_"Well she saved my life to make sure I wouldn't go back to jail, she is staying plus we can use someone like her. We don't have to go back to that place if we get any kind of hot mess."_

_"Fine your the boss but I am keeping an eye on her."_

_"I guess that would be a good thing ."_

_"I can find out more about her."_

_"Okay if that makes you feel a lot better to a check on her make sure she has to actual personal attachment to the grounders."_

_"Got it boss."_

Bellamy looked into his kitchen seeing his family pick up the mess that just happened. He was thankful that everyone was okay and that Jasper will be okay but he cant help it shake a feeling off that this wont be the last time bullets will be flying everywhere in his home. He needed to get more guns and protect his family and to protect Clarke. He needed to know more about Clarke he just hopes that Clarke wont bring death into his family because if she does he doesn't want to think about what he would have to do to protect his family. He cant get himself attach to this girl he thought he just cant.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Bellamy coudlnt sleep that much that night , he was worried about Jasper mostly he tried to keep on him but of course with Clarke and Maya keeping an eye on him was making him feel better but he knew that he would feel alot better when Jasper wakes up and starts being him normal self. 

Clarke has been at his house for about a week now since the whole shot out. He has been worried about her. She has been with Jasper for days now and making sure that his fever doesnt come back again and that his wounds are fine. He would sometimes find her on the floor sleeping outside of Jaspers room. He would pick her up and take her to the room that she is sharing with Octavia. 

The first couple of times of doing this he felt like a big brother. He had done this plenty of times with Octavia taking her to her bed and tucking her in at night. But when it came to Clarke he could feel something happenning. He didnt know what he was feeling. But every time he would take her to bed when he was carrying her he wanted to kiss her. But he didnt do it. It's not like Clarke is the first girl to say no to him when it came to maybe sleeping with him. He had a couple of girls do that but mostly because of who he is and how he looks like so he gets laid alot. 

But with Clarke he didnt want to just sleep with her. The way she fell asleep on his arms the way she looked while she was sleeping he was afraid to even touch her. He felt like she looked an angel. He wanted to tell him how he was happy that she was taking care of his family. It seemed like she was taking care of someone she cared about. But he didnt know how to bring this up to her because even though she has been here for a bit she still seemed closed off. LIke if she was afraid of someone or something. 

_"Hey Boss."_

Raven was outside his room. 

_"What up Raven ?"_

_"I found out some stuff about Clarke."_

Raven came inside and closed the door. 

_"Is it bad stuff?"_

_"Well define bad stuff boss?"_

_"Oh crap , alright just give it to me Raven , the good the bad and the ugly. Everything about her."_

Bellamy started walking to Jasper's room to check on him again when Clarke was outside of Jasper's room.

_"Hey Bellamy , Jasper just woke up and he is eating which is a good thing but I think we should leave Maya and him alone for a bit."_

Bellamy didnt want to agree with her he wanted to make sure his friend was truely okay but he knew as along as Maya was with him then he was good. 

_"Okay Princess whatever you say. Want to get some coffee? Get out of the house a bit I know that you have been here for a couple of days."_

_"Sure why not , let me just change into something that doesnt have a blood stain."_

Clarek headed to the room that she shared with Octavia , she was nerves that she was going to be alone with Bellamy for the first time since they first meet. She tried to get that feeling out but the more time she was trying to figure out what to wear the more she became  more nerves. She didnt want to wear something that was super cute they were just going to get coffee nothing more than that. Atleast that's what she would was trying to tell herself , which she knew it wasnt really working out. 

Yeah Bellamy is a good looking guy and it is pretty hot on how he wants to protect his family but yet again he has guns all over his house and the way they meet for the first time he was stealing and he has been arrested a couple of times already. She knows that she has no future with him. Especially with her needed to figure out how to get Lincoln back. To get him back is more important than whatever she is feeling for Bellamy. 

Clarke isnt even sure if the feelings that she has for Bellamy is because he is someone new in her life that keeps her excited. But she needed to push those feelings way deep down and just try to decide on something to wear. She grab a white shirt with jeans and her black converse. Simple enough she thought nothing to cute about it. 

_"Took you long enought Princess, what to you so long?"_

_"I dont have any clean clothes."_ She knew that really wasnt the reason but its also not a lie , since the whole Jasper thing getting shot half her clothes has blood or fluids on them. 

_"Just give your clothes to Octavia she loves to do our laundry."_

_"Really she loves to do that stuff?"_

_"Yeah since we were kids she loved to keep the house clean, It's what my mom and her did together before our mom passed away."_

Clarke knew that his mother passed away of cancer because Octavia told her but she never wanted to push that subject with him. She knows how it feels when someone pushes the subject of your parents death. She truely never want to do that to him. She cares about Bellamy , she doesnt know why but she does care about him. Which is freaking her out because she didnt expect to feel about him like the way she is feeling right now. 

Bellamy and Clarke started walking to the coffee shop. 

" _Princess are you okay? You have been quite for almost three blocks. We are almost there."_ _  
_

_"Oh sorry Bellamy I didnt realize that I have been quite."_

_"What are you thinking about ? Jasper? You said that once he woke up that he should be fine. He will be fine right?"_

_"Yeah Bellamy he will be fine. It's not about Jasper I'm just thinking about other stuff that's going on."_

Bellamy got their coffee's and they found a table and just sat there for a bit being quite. 

Bellamy wanted to know what was going on with her, he wanted to know if she was okay. She looked tired but he wasnt sure if that was because she has been taking care of Jasper this whole time or if something was truely wrong with her. And if there was something wrong with her he wants to know if he is able to fix it. 

_"Do you trust me Princess?"_

The question that Bellamy asked her threw Clarke off . What did he mean if she trusted him? What the hell she barely knew the guy. If she wasnt needing to Lincoln back she would have never talked to Bellamy. So the fact that he is asking if she trust him was very odd. 

_"What do you mean do I trust you ?"_

_"Yeah do you trust me enough to tell me what the hell is going up with you ? Because I know you have an agenda Clarke."_

_"What do you mean I have an agenda?"_

Clarke was getting really annoyed with him , did he find out some shit about her and is trying to make her spill her own damn beans or what. 

_"Yeah , you never told me why you were really in the grounders territory."_

_"I told you I am tring to get closer to my father's killer."  
_

_"Are you sure it has to do with that and not with your friend Lincoln the cop?"_

How the hell did Bellamy find out about Lincoln , he was an undercover cop. He never actually wore his uniform out he  was always in undercover stings. No one besides his captain , his partner and herself knew that he was a cop. So how the hell did a ex criminal find out about his best friend.

Clarke got up and started walking away from him as fast as she could. She needed to head back to his place check on Jasper one more time , tell Maya what she needs to do to clean his stiches and just leave. And figure out how the hell Bellamy found about Lincoln, because this could put him in danger. 

_"Clarek wait up."_

Bellamy reached to Clarke and grabbed her shoulders. 

_"Why are you running away? Is Lincoln your boyfriend or something?"_

Bellamy didnt realize how much jealouse he got when he asked if this Lincoln guy was her boyfriend. He hopes that she doesnt notice that. 

_"First of all ew no Lincoln is not my boyfriend. His a good friend of mine , no his my best friend and second of all how the hell did you find out about Lincoln? No one is suppose to know about him."_

_"Raven, she is good with trying to know shit from peoples past. Like how your mother Abby is the grounders doctor and your father Jake was killed in a car crash which alot of people think it wasnt an accident that someone wanted him dead because he had information on your mother helping out the grounders on drugging the girls and selling them to John's "_

_"I'm going to kill Raven, she has know idea what she just did on trying to figure out who Lincoln is. "_

_"What do you mean."_

_"My father and Lincoln were working together on trying to bring down the grounders and my mother. Lincoln is a undercover cop but know one knows who he is. That's why I need to know how she found out."_

_"Is he the reaosn your father is dead? Why havent they found about him ?"_

_"My mom doesnt know that Lincoln and I were ever friends. His parents moved out the state when I was 10 years old but we still kept in touch. My mother never really truely took care of me unlike my father. He was my only parent so of course he knew about Lincoln. My father cared  about my mother and still loved her but was not okay with what my mother was doing to those girls. The girls like Maya."_

She couldnt believe that she just told everything to Bellamy . Why the hell did she do that. She had a plan of leaving that house and not looking back. But when Bellamy stopped her and looked at her with those brown eyes and she coudlnt lie to him. Which made her feel really uncomfortable because at the moment Bellamy is a total stranger someone that she doesnt even know and she might have put her best friend in even more danger because of a boy with brown eyes. 

Clarke could feel herself panicking even more with the idea of her putting Lincoln in danger. 

Bellamy could see how much the news of him finding out of her best friend affected her. He was worried that he might have pushed her away from him. Which for some reason made him really nerves. He didnt want to loose Clarke but he doesnt know why he doesnt want to loose her. He tried to get closer to her and put her near him but also tryign to keep his distance. 

_"Did Raven ask people about Lincoln? I mean how did she find out about him ? "_

_"Dont worry Clarke , how Raven find about anything is usually through the computer . Everyone leaves a paper trail."_

_"Are you sure ?"_

Bellamy grabbed Clarke and held her close to him. He could smell her shampoo , he loved how short she was compared to him. He needed to let go of her soon but he didnt want to though. He wanted to keep her close to him and much as he could but he knew that he needed to let her go . He placed his forhead against hers. 

_"Clarke I promise your friend is safe."_

_"I need to get him back , he is in danger if he keeps on staying with the grounders. It could be any day that they find out who he truely is."_

_"Do you really want him back?"  
_

_"Yes , I dont want another dead body in my councious."  
_

Bellamy took a deep breath , he knows that Lincoln is more of family than a best friend. He would never turn his back when it came to his family. And the way he has been feeling about Clarke he needed to help her out. 

_"We will help you Clarke."_


	9. Chapter 9

_"Your going to do what ?"_ Clarke asked with confusion. 

 _"My family and I will help you to get your friend back."_ Bellamy grabbed her and smiled 

Clarke pulled back from Bellamy. Clarke couldnt let Bellamy do that, especially with Jasper getting shot and barley moving around. 

_"No Bellamy, I can't let you do that. Dont you understand how dangerous Wes and his gang are dangerous they will kill you. I wont let that happen."_

_"To bad Princess I made up my mind, I'm going to help you out."_

_"Why would you do that ? "_

_"Just answer me one question Clarke."_

Bellamy grabbed Clarke's hands and held them, he couldnt look into her eyes because the question that he asking her is a lie. He couldnt ask her the question that he wants because he is afraid of the answer. 

_"What is it Bellamy ?"_

_"Is Lincoln your family or your friend?"_

Clarke didnt have to think about that. Lincoln was her family her only family now that she thinks about it. Her dad is dead and she can't think about loosing Lincoln the idea that he might die scared her so much. She didnt want to be alone she needed Lincoln back in her life safe and sound. 

_"His my brother."_

_"Okay that settles it we will help you out. Sorry princess whatever I say goes. Plus if you leave I think Octavia would be sad to let you go and she will be mad at me for not stopping you."_

Bellamy smiled at her, he really wanted to kiss her but he knew that he couldnt. Even though she says that Lincoln and her are just friends and that she sees him as a brother he can't help the feeling that it might be more than that. 

Clarke smiled back at him and hugged him. 

_"Thank you Bellamy, I dont know how I could ever repay you."_

_"Just dont leave."_

The words came out of Bellamy more despreate than he wanted them to come out. But at that moment he didnt care. For the past couple of days since Clarke has been in his house all he wanted to do was to hold her even if it was for a few minutes. He didnt know where these feelings come around but he liked it. He hasnt felt like this since he was a teenager. Not since his first and only love. 

_"Okay Bellamy I wont leave I promise."_

Clarke hugged him which startled him at first. Which made Bellamy feel good inside. 

_"Come on Princess lets head back before the family believes we ran away together."_

_"Yeah like that's ever going to happen , I dont think we would last two mintues together alone."_

_"Hey I think we did well right now"_

_"Yeah because I can go back to Octavia."_

Bellamy rolled his eyes and grabbed Clarke and started walking back to the house. 

When they arrived at the house Clarke wanted to make sure Jasper was fine and healing well. 

 _"Dammit Clarke how many times do I have to tell you I am okay. I can go back to my normal life."_ Jasper yelled trying to get away from Clarke. Which he still couldnt do that, he was still walking funny which made everyone laugh. 

_"Let me just make sure that you are healing well Jasper , just a quick check that's all like one minute tops."_

_"Not going to happen Clarke!"_

Bellamy was laughing on how Jasper was trying to use Maya for protection. He really enjoyed seeing his family like this joking around. 

 _"Hey Boss."_ Raven was next to Bellamy 

_"Hey Raven , is everything okay ?"_

_"Well that's why I am here Boss, is she really staying?"_

_"What do you mean is she really staying?"_

_"Boss her friend is a cop . Dont we usually try to stay away from them? I mean what if he finds out what we do and we go to jail?"_

_"That's not going to happen Raven, this guy is more than just a friend for Clarke they are family. How would you feel if Finn was in danger and you couldnt save him with out some help?"_

_"I guess your right Boss but I still dont trust this girl something about her doesnt seem right. If you dont mind Boss I am still going to keep on eye on her."_

_"If that makes you feel better Raven then go for it but if you find something or anything tell me first before you comfront her undesrtood."_

_"Yes Boss."_

_"Okay good, now spend some time with Finn we will be leaving tomorrow night for the race you wont see him for a couple of days so spend some with him."_

Raven smiled at him and headed to her bedroom were Finn was waiting for her. 

Bellamy was still smilling at Jasper whinning like a baby when Clarke finally got a hold of him and checking on his stitches. He didnt want this to change. He really wanted to help out Clarke out but he was afraid once her and his friend are runited that she will leave even though she promised that she wouldnt. He looked at Octavia and he noticed that she was smiling at him and had a mysterious look in her eyes. When she usually had that look in her eyes that only meant one thing she was going to try to do something bad. Great now she had to worry about her little sister too. 

He headed towards her. 

_"O, what are you thinking about in that little devis head of yours?"_

_"I notice the way you look at Clarke you like her dont you ?"_

_"Of course I do if I didnt I wouldnt let her be with us. "_

_"Sure big brother think that way."_

She smiled at him and gave him a kiss and headed to her room. 

Bellamy headed to his garage to work on his car. It was almost one in the morning when Clarke came in. 

_"Bellamy it's late you have the race tomorrow you should rest a little bit."_

Bellamy looked up and notice that Clarke was in the pajamas which consisted of a white tank top and black shorts. 

_"Aren't you cold Princess?"_

_"No I'm not but you need to go to sleep Bellamy."_

_"Naw I am okay I dont sleep much I like to work on my car."_

_"I understand but you need sleep if you want to win the race. Octavia told me how much you put down you should really rest Bellamy."_

_"Aw is the princess worried about me ?"_

_"Oh please in your dreams Bellamy I just dont want Octavia to be homeless."_

_"She wont dont worry we have another home in Maimii with my good friend Murphy, she will be safe dont worry."_

_"Bellamy can I ask you a question?"_

Bellamy looked up and put down his tool. 

_"Sure Princess you can ask me anything."_

_"How did you and Octavia get into this? I mean stealing and racing."_

_"My dad did it until he left but before he left he taught me a couple of things. Murphy and Miller were my friends since we were kids we were never really good at school it was easier for us to take things and or race. When we were about 16 we meet Jasper and Monty at a race. They were just looking around we hang out with them that night and that's when they told us that they had no one and no place to stay so I invited them over. And about a year later we meet Finn and Raven at a local diner they had no money to buy food so I bought them some and came home with me. And about six months ago when Miller, Jasper and I went to Wells garage again to steal some stuff when we saw Maya trying to escape the club. She looked high as a kite, I hated how Wells have those girls control with drugs they look like zombies that they can be easily milipulated I dont know why but I grabbed her. It took her six days to get the drugs out of her system but after that she was fine. She still has the urge to get drugs but we make sure that she doesnt get any kind of drugs. She is family we try to protect her."_

Clarke realized that Bellamy was a pretty amazing guy. Even though he tries to act like a though guy he actually cared about people.

_"So you like to bring strays home then?"_

Bellamy and Clarke chuckled. 

_"Yeah I guess I do."_

_"Their is nothing wrong with that Bellamy, hey Bellamy when do you think we can go and get Lincoln?"_

Bellamy took a deep breath, he didnt want to get Clarke's hopes up. 

_"We need to get some money first, I have a couple of races in place before hand as long as we can win those races we should get your friend back with in less than a month. I know that you dont like the sound of that but I know your friend is safe. I was able to get Maya make contact with on old friend of her. She say's that Lincoln is the right hand man of Well's and that he is safe for the moment."_

_"Wait will this girl say anything to Well's about Lincoln?"_

_"Dont worry , Maya said that she just missed him because they partied back in the day and she wanted to know where he was at so they can party again."_

The idea that Maya had to make contact with those people again made Clarke stomach to flips. She really got close to Maya when they were taking care of Jasper. She is such a sweet girl the idea that Well's put her in drugs and sold her body she made him hate him so more. 

_"Is Maya okay?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I mean because of her ex drug problem because she had to contact an old friend do you think she will be okay ?"_

_"She is strong especially now that Jasper and her are together he really helps her out."_

Bellamy got closer to Clarke so close to the point were he is able to hold her hand. Everything that he had in him was trying his best not to do that. He wanted to hold her and kiss her. 

Dammit Bellamy keep a hold of yourself he thought.

Clarke felt how close Bellamy was getting. She doesnt know why but she also wanted to get closer to him. She is not going to lie to herself she did think that Bellamy is a good looking guy but she doesnt know if she could ever cross that line. Even if she wanted to she needed to consentrate on getting Lincoln back that was the only important thing for her. Clarke shivered a little she didnt notice how cold it was. 

 _"Is the princess cold?"_ Bellay smiled. 

_"Yeah I didnt notice how cold it was outside when i left the house."_

" _Here you can borrow my jacket."_ Bellamy took of his jacket and handed it to Clarke.

_"Um Bellamy arent you going to put on a shirt?"_

" _What ?"_

Bellamy looked down and realized that he didnt have a shirt on. When he worked on his cars he didnt like to have a shirt on. 

_"Ops my bad I didnt know I had a shirt on."_

" _Yeah right you totally want to do me dont you Bellamy?"_

What the hell is wrong with you Clarke ? She thougth, Why did she say that. How stupid can she be for saying that. She could start feeling herself get hot really hot in places that she didnt want to feel it.

Bellamy knew that she was joking but at the same time he was hoping that she was inviting him in. Right when Bellamy was abou to get closer to her thats when she came in.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY MAN?!"   


	10. Chapter 10

Clarke heard a girl's voice in the distance. For a split second she thought it was the wind. Bellamy got closer to her and she really wanted to close the distance between them but she heard the voice again. 

_"BITCH WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY MAN."_

Clarke turned around and saw a pissed off girl with curly long brown hair and brown eyes. Her eyes looked like they were going to pop out of their sockets, she had never seen these girl around Bellamy's house and she could see why. This girl was a hoe Clarke thought. Clarke usually wouldnt judge people on the way they looked but this girl was wearing a "shirt" but in reality it looked more of a boostier type of bra, leather black shorts and black high heel boots. 

She got closer to Bellamy and Clarke. Clarke saw Bellamy's face and he looked pissed off she could tell that he knew this girl. 

_"What the hell are you doing here Lexa?"_

_"I wanted to see my man."_

Clarke backed away from Bellamy, she felt stupid for wanting to be closer to Bellamy, she should have known that he had someone. Someone like him is good looking he should have someone but her of all people Clarke thought. She could feel anger and jealousy rise up in her. She was ready to walk away when Bellamy called her out. 

" _No Clarke you can stay, this chick can leave though. She doesnt belong here."_

_"What do you mean I dont belong here ? I was here couple of weeks ago in bed with you."_

Now that for sure man Clarke jealous. She wanted to punch this girl in the face, if it was true what she was saying she probably came in before Clarke came to Bellamy's house so she shouldnt feel the way she was feeling. This girl was nasty, she could be pretty but her attitude, her looks and her voice was nasty. Her voice sounded like someone with long nails scratching chark board.

_"Get the hell out, Clarke do you mind getting Raven for me please."_

_"Yeah sure."_

Clarke walked away from that girl, she wanted to stay to make sure that Bellamy wouldnt do anything with this girl. The way he responded to her, she was hoping he didnt like her. 

Bellamy waited until Clarke was out of ear shot before talking to Lexa. 

_"Lexa you need to leave and never come back."_

_"But baby I dont want to leave I love what we have, remember you always come back to me. And I think we need to make this official."_

_"What the hell Lexa? Make it official? Why can't you understand I dont like you, when I get drunk I find you because your easy Lexa."_

Lexa was getting closer to Bellamy, he could smell the perfume on her and also the stench of alochol. He really didnt want a girl like Lexa in his life at all this girl is nasty. Lexa was getting a little bit to close for him she was about to kiss him when he notice her eyes. They were glossy, right when he was about to ask her if she was high Raven came in and grabed Lexa by the hair. 

_"Alright bitch its time to leave, Boss doesnt want you here dont you understand. Your an easy whore to fuck with that's all."_

_"Wait Raven, hold her down I have to check something with her eyes."_

Raven hold Lexa by the arms while Bellamy checked out her eyes. 

 _"Lexa are you high? "_  

Bellamy asked her, Clarke wasnt sure why Bellamy cared if this girl was high or not? He just said that he didnt like this girl so why is he asking. She could feel the jealousy coming out, she really needed to push that down. She couldnt feel this way towards him she had to stop. She had to tell herself that Bellamy was just a took to get to her best friend. Even though that sounded harsh she had to tell herself that, she couldnt and wouldnt develop any feelings for him. 

_"Why the fuck would you care?"_

Bellamy grabbed Lexa's arms and he could see the tracks from her arm it had the "g" mark. The grounders drug always left a "g" mark were the person would inject the drug into their system. 

_"Damn it Lexa, why the hell are you involve with the grounders? Are you one of their girls?"_

_"Oh please Bellamy do you think I'm like Maya? Oh god no I'm like a whore like her who would sleep with every man in sight just to get high."_

That's when she laughed, her laugh was like a evil witch it was so nasty that it really pissed off Clarke especially with her calling Maya a whore. When she knows that this girl was a bigger whore than her. Clarke walked over to Lexa and slapped her. 

_"Dont you ever call Maya that ever again, understood?"_

_"What the fuck is wrong with you whore? Are you one of Bellamy's one night stand? Just to let you know honey he is mine."_

The slap didnt affect this girl at all? Clarke thought she was for sure high if the slap didnt affect her at all. 

_"Dont listen to her Clarke, Raven kick her out I was going to help her at and take her to Murphy but she talked bad about Maya and she is part of our family and no one messes with our family."_

_"Whatever you saw Boss, I'll leave her at the edge of their property."_

_"Okay but dont get to close to them understood take Finn and Miller with you just in case."_

Raven left the garage with Lexa kicking and screaming. 

_"I'm sorry about that Clarke, I have known Lexa since we were kids. And when saw her high I wanted to help her out."_

Clarke nodded her head. So Bellamy has known her since they were kids that makes sense that he wants to protect her. That's the kind of guy he is just wants to make sure people are okay it doesnt matter how nasty they are. She smiled at him and kissed him in the cheek. Bellamy was stunned on what she just did, he looked at her and smiled. 

_"Sorry about that, I just thought it was sweet of you wanting to help her out."_

_"No dont be sorry Clarke, I liked it."_

That made Clarke blush, she didnt want to have feelings for Bellamy but she knew the longer she was with him the feelings that she had for hiim were going to grow stronger by the day. She needed to get Lincoln soon so she can get out of Bellamy's life. She didnt want to hurt him and she knew by kissing him she made at mistake but she wanted to be near him. She has never felt this way before. 

_"You should go to bed Bellamy, you have a race tomorrow and you have to do well so I can get my friend back. "_

_"Yes your right, I made a promise to you and I want to keep that promise. Good night Clarke."_

_"Night Bellamy."_

They both went to their rooms and tried to sleep that night. For Bellamy it didnt work that well he was thinking about that kiss on the cheek she gave him. Her lips were so soft he wanted them on his lips. A little bit after two he was able to sleep unlike Clarke she couldnt sleep until after three in the morning. She knew that was going to hurt her but she was thinking about how she gave him a kiss. She doesnt even know why she did that to begin with. She needed to keep her eye on the prize. 

The next morning Clarke woke up late it was a little bit fater 11 when Octavia woke her up. 

_"Alright sleepy head you need to get up. I let you sleep long enough."_

_"Sorry Octavia I was really tired."_

_"I know I notice that you didnt sleep until after three in the morning, you were tosing and turning. Is everything okay ?"_

_"Yeah I'm good I just couldnt sleep after last night."_

_"Oh you mean Lexa ? Dont worry about her. My brother has made the mistake of sleeping with her a couple of times but he only does that when he is really drunk."_

A couple of times? Clarke thought? The jealousy rose up again. Calm yourself Clarke. She really hated feeling this way for a guy that she didnt even know. 

_"She was high , she had the "g" mark."_

_"Oh dear lord, that girl has always gotten herself in trouble. Dont worry about her."_

_"I'm not dont worry."_

_"Are you sure about that ? You turned red when I mention that Bellamy and Lexa have slept with each other plenty of times."_

_"What no I dont know what your talking about , I'm going to take a shower."_

Clarke got up before Octavia could say anything else. 

After her shower Clarke went downstairs and notice that it was too quite than usual. She saw Jasper and Maya in the living room.

_"Hey guys, where is everyone at ?"_

Jasper looked up from watching TV 

_"They went to the race, Bellamy wanted to leave a bit early than usual to make sure everything is in place before the race."_

Bellamy left without saying goodbye to her that really hurt her feelings. Clarke grabbed her phone and looked at Bellamy's phone number. She wanted to text him but she was afraid that she may seem jealous if she did that. But who cares she wanted to make sure that him, Miller, Finn and Montey were okay. 

_**"So you left without saying goodbye?"** _

She started cleaning her and Octavia's room in the mean time. It was good thirty mintues until he responded. 

_**"I'm sorry Princess, I didnt want wake you up after last night."** _

_**"Well you should have at least said goodbye."** _

_**"I'm sorry Princess, you forgive me ? I was busy you know trying to get everything ready for the race."** _

_**"Yeah I'll forgive you only in one condition."** _

_**"And what is the condition Princess?"** _

_**"Please be safe and win the race."** _

_**"Dont worry Princess, Finn and Montey have won their races we are just waiting for Miller and mine to start which ours wont be until later on tonight."** _

_**"Oh Okay that's good.** _

_**I'm glad to hear that."** _

_**"Yeah so dont worry we will be just fine. You dont have to worry about me."** _

_**"Well I do."** _

_**"I'll be okay Princess , I have a question for you Princess."** _

_**"What's up?"** _

_**"Why did you kiss me last night?"** _

She was really hoping that Bellamy would have forgoten about that. She didnt want to talk to him about that , it was just a simple kiss she thought. She didnt even kiss him in the lips so she doesnt know why he is bringing this up again. 

_**"I dont know ."** _

_**"Well next time you should kiss me on the lips."** _

_**"HA in your dreams Bellamy."** _

_**"What can I say I like to dream. Well Princess I have to go the race is coming up for Miller. If he wins this race and mine we will be able to get your friend."** _

_**"Wow , Okay well be safe and good luck."** _

And with that Bellamy felt like he will be able to win the race. He wanted to be closer to Clarke and he didnt care who would get in the way of that. He really started to like her and he was going to tell her that when he sees her next time. 


End file.
